A New Raye
by littlepenguingrl
Summary: Raye is going to California to live with her father. She now has to deal with a new family including step siblings, a new school, new friends, and a potential boyfriend. How will Raye ever survive without the scouts? Please read and review
1. A Start of Something New

I watched out my window the entire flight. The wrapped box on my lap reminded me of  
how much I missed all of my friends and everyone at the temple back home. The scouts   
had all made me promise that I wouldn't open my going away present unitl I was half way  
through the flight. I still couldn't believe that I was flying out to California to live   
with my dad and a stepmom who I have never met. Even worst, I had step siblings too. At   
least my dad promised me a car when I got there. A " 16th birthday present" since he hadn't   
sent one a month ago.  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer. I unwrapped the box, which had a pretty moon print on it,   
and looked inside. There were four different wrapped boxes inside. The first one was wrapped   
in pink and obviously from meatball head because she still hasn't figured out how to wrap   
presents correctly yet. Lita's was green and obviosuly had some sort of food in it, judging   
from the smell of the box. Amy's was blue. From the shape of it, I guessed it was a book.   
Finally, Mina's with her bright orange wrapping paper and tons of string contained a stuffed  
animal of some sort. It made me cry, just looking at how much effort my friends had put in   
to make this present. I can't believe that I'll be thousands of miles away from them. A   
" totally new life" as my dad had said when I talked to him over the phone. That's just what   
I needed,a break from my usual life. I only agreed to it because I figured I needed a change   
of scenary and needed to get my mind off Toibas (* note : read Raye's crush to find out about   
Tobias).   
  
The plane landed a few hours later. I must admit, I was nervous beyond belief. Frightened   
even. This was the start to a new Raye. New friends, living wih my dad, a new family. Well,   
here it goes I thought as I walked into the airport terminal at San Diego. My father was   
waiting for me as I got out with a bunch of roses and a big smile on his face. I couldn't  
help but smile too; it had been many many years since I had last seen him. He looked just as  
I had remembered, short black hair with eyes that looked just like mine. " Hey, Raye. How   
was your flight?" he asked as we went down to pick up my luggage.   
  
The ride to my new home felt akward. Dad talked all about how much I'd love Nancy, my new  
stepmom, and her children, who were both around my age. Finally, we arrived at the house.   
It was humongus with many windows and white walls. Dad told me that it was three stories  
with 4 bedrooms and 5 baths. It was so much bigger than the temple on Cherry Hill. Dad   
opened the front door for me to go inside to meet his new family. 


	2. When Disaster Strikes

There they were, three total strangers all giving me big, fake smiles. Nancy came up to me  
first. She was very short with medium length blonde hair and big blue eyes. " You must be  
Raye! We've been waiting to meet you all day!" exclaimed Nancy as she pulled me in to a big  
hug. I felt totally uncomfortable around her fake happiness. Her two kids just stood behind   
her, watching me. Both of them appeared older than me. " Oh, Raye! Meet my sons, Timmy and   
Tommy, they're twins!" she said happily. They both just stood there staring at me. Finally,  
the slightly taller one said," Mom, can we go now? We're gonna be late if you make us wait   
any longer." Nancy gave me a sympathetic look before tending to the boys needs. Dad came   
over and took me upstairs saying that Nancy would be right back as soon as the guys were at   
soccer practice.   
  
After climbing a flight of stairs, we reached the second level. We passed two doors, which   
were Timmy and Tommy's rooms. Finally, at the end of the hall, we reached another door. Dad  
opened the door. My room was practically empty with just a bed, tv, phone, and a dresser.  
It was pretty plain, especially with everything in white. I wonder what was up with this   
family's obsession with white. Dad dropped my bags off in the room. He left a few minutes   
later after telling me to yell if I needed anything. This was so much different that my room  
back at the temple. At least it had a nice view of the beach. I quickly set off to work on   
my room. I spread pictures of the scouts around the room and changed the sheets and stuff on  
the bed to a nice red color. After a lot more changes, the room began to look a lot less   
white.   
  
A knock at my door startled me. I opened it to find one of my stepbrothers. " Um...Hi. Not  
really sure which one you are yet...Timmy?" I asked. He just stared at me like I was an alien  
or something. " First off, It's Tim, not Timmy. I'm not five anymore. Mom made me come get   
you out of your room to see the town. Tom and I are going to hang out with OUR friends, and   
she thought that it would be a good idea if you came along. So, do whatever you need to do.  
We're leaving in five minutes, don't make us wait," he said while walking away before I had  
a chance to respond. I could tell that I wasn't going to get along with the twins. Well,  
not Tim anyways. How great that Nancy is trying to make me blend in with her sons. I always  
love being the odd person out.   
  
The car ride went over horribly. I was put in the back seat of some hunk of junk car. The   
music was turned up so loud that the seat vibrated horribly. Of course, we didn't talk the  
entire ride to wherever we were going. We ended up at this one house. The twins got out and  
just stared at me until I got out too. They walked up to the door and just went in. I wasn't   
really sure what to do, so I hung back for a minute until Tom ushered me in. Inside was a   
big group of guys. They all went silent as I walked in. I became embarrased with the big  
group of guys staring at me. " Um...she's our stepsis. We had to bring her along. Can we go   
now?" announced Tim to the group.   
  
If I thought the ride there was horrible, the ride this time was even worst. I had a total  
stranger on either side of me. One of them kept looking at me. As soon as we reached our   
destination, I literally climbed over Tom to be the first to get out of the car. I seriously  
pissed Tom off by doing so, but it was well worth it. Looking around, I discovered that we  
were at a high school football game. The guys all started to walk over to the bleachers when  
Tim stopped me. " Look, Raye. We'll meet you as soon as the game's over, ok? Don't run off   
or anything," he said. I just nodded. I was very insecure right now. I was in a totally  
new place surrounded by people I didn't know. I seriously wanted the scouts here with me.   
Lita would have kicked Tim's ass with me, but they weren't here to support me.   
  
I stood there for a second, not really sure what to do. "Hey," some guy said. I turned to look   
at him. He looked half decent. " Hi," I replied back. He walked up next to me. He was better   
looking up close. He pushed his glasses up before saying," You must be Tim and Tom's   
stepsister. I'm Danny. I know you don't know me or anything, but you wanna sit with my  
friends and I? Promise not to totally ditch you like the twins did." How could I refuse an   
invitation like that? I nodded my head and followed him up the bleachers to a group of people.  
There were two other girls and two guys. They all gave me a smile as I walked up with  
Danny. " This is Isabel, Nicole, Ron, and Mike. This is the twin's stepsister.Um..I never got  
your name..," Danny said. " It's Raye. Pleasure to meet you all," I said as I sat down next to  
Danny." So you're the new girl, huh? Thought you would be in school today. So, you like Tim and   
Tom?" asked Nicole. I replied," My plane came in late today. Japan is kinda far away. And no, I   
can't stand them.They treated me like crap earlier today. Them and their perverted friends."  
She just laughed after reassuring me that they were just a bunch of jerks. Danny seemed to   
disagree with Nicole, but he never really expressed his feelings. He didn't need to; they were  
written across his face.  
  
The game ended and I left my new group of friends to go find Tim and Tom. I found them in the  
parking lot with their big group of friends. I walked over to them. Tim watched me walk up  
before saying," Oh, there you are Raye. Did I mention that you need to find your own way home?  
Don't have enough room in the car for you." Looking at some bimbo wrapped on his arm, I knew  
why I had to find my own way home. One of his idiot friends then told me," Hey girly. If you  
want, you can ride home on my lap." What an asshole. Fed up with Tim and his friends, I walked  
up to the perverted guy, looking him right in the eye. Fired up, I made a nice fist and   
punched the hell out of his face. I got off two hits to the eye and nose before I calmed myself   
down. " Jerk," I simply said as I turned to walk off. " Hey, bitch! What the hell was that for?  
You don't like compliments or something?" the guy yelled. He reached for my arm then. He held  
on to my wrist, thinking that he was good because he grabbed me. " I'm warning you, let go of  
me right now. That is, unless you want two black eyes instead of just one," I said to him.   
" That was pure luck you got off those punches. If you want me to let go, make me," he teased  
as he tightened his grip. I just sighed. Time to deal with this idiot I thought. Plus, it  
wouldn't hurt to send the message off that I was not to be messed with. It would be great fun  
to embarrase him in front of this big group of people who had swarmed over here once they thought  
a fight was going to happen. Without thinking about it, I stepped in to him and grabbed his   
shirt collar. I then flipped him over my hip. He hit the ground hard as the crowd got silent. " I   
told you to leave me alone," I said. Suddenly, a security guard pushed his way through the crowd.   
I found my ride home, with the officer.  
  
Back at the house, I was set down in the living room with my dad and Nancy hoovering over me.  
" I can't believe this, Raye. You punched out this guy on your first day here?" Dad asked in   
disbelief. " He deserved it, dad. He was being rude," I simply replied. Nancy looked about  
ready to cry at the thought of her stepsister being a bully. Because Dad had to do something,  
he grounded me for a week, which was just fine by me. I was starting to think that coming here  
might have been a big mistake. There was only one good thing that came from all of this. Tim  
and Tom were now totally ignoring me. As soon as I got to the room, I called Serena and   
everyone else back home. Lita got the biggest kick out of me beating a guy up on the first day.  
Dad kicked me off the phone two hours later, saying that I needed to get my rest for the first  
day of school tomorrow. 


	3. First Day of School

Nancy drove me and the guys to school the next day. She talked the entire way there about how much I'll love the school. The  
guys had made me sit up in the front seat so that neither of them had to sit next to me. I can't explain how happy I was to   
finally reach the front of the school. After reassuring Nancy that I didn't need her to walk me to the office, I left to find  
it on my own. As soon as I stepped in to the front hall of the school, the whispers started. I heard gaggles of girls   
whispering to each other and pointing me out. I hoped it was only becuase I was the new girl, but I figured that word spreads   
quickly around here about me beating up that guy last night. Finally, some girl came up to me and asked me if the rumor was   
true. " What rumor?"I asked innocently. She popped her gum at me before saying," Come on, girlfriend. You can tell me....Do   
you take steroids are not, 'cause it's not everyday that you see someone who can take out Jack, especially a girl....So, is   
it true? You don't look very big." I just stared at her in disbelief. I mean, seriously. Steroids? I just laughed as I walked   
away,leaving her to believe what she wanted to.  
  
I finally found the office five minutes later. After filling out a bunch of paperwork, I finally received my class schedule.   
I had Geometry first period,Theatre second, Lunch third, Chemistry fourth, and PE last. By now the first bell had rung ten   
minutes ago, so the lady gave me a pass to my first class. That's just what I wanted to do, walk in to the class late on the   
first day. As I found the class room, I took a deep breathe before opening the door. As expected, the entire class stared at   
me as I walked up to the teacher, who was at her desk in the front corner. I handed her the note and waited for her to tell   
me what to do next. She read the note over,then checked her attendance schedule. " Raye Hino, is it? Nice to meet you. I'm   
Mrs. Crabble. Let me show you how things run here,becuase I can assure you, it will be different than what you're probally   
use to.First off, this is a self pacing class. Instead of listening to me lecture you, you go to the computers in the back   
and take notes off of a mini slide show made for each section. Then,on this sheet here, you do the problems listed and turn   
it in to me to be checked. Understand, Raye?" she asked.I nodded my head as she pointed out a desk in the back that I could   
sit at. After receiving a book and problem sheet, the teacher sent me to one of the computers in the back to start chapter   
two, so that I was even with the majority of the class. I was in luck as I sat down at the computer. Isabel was on the   
computer next to mine. She smiled and showed me how to run the slide shows. Maybe this school won't be so bad I thought.   
Turns out that Isabel sat next to me too. She and I talked through most of the period. I told her all about Japan and my   
friends back home and she told me all about the people I had met last night. Turns out that Danny was Tim's best friend,   
which I found so hard to believe. Isable agreed with me, especially since she didn't like the twins very much either. Then,  
she invited me to hang out with the gang after school at the bowling alley, which was their local hang out. I was almost   
diappointed when the bell rang.  
  
This time, I was able to check in with the teacher before class started. He seemed like a nice guy, a little flamboyant, but   
nice. Turns out that I was just in time for the next musical, Footloose. Auditions would start tomorrow for anybody who was   
intersted and in the class. He handed me a copy of the script. By then, the bell was just about to ring, so I sat down in one  
of the metal chairs in the back row. I began to read the script while the chairs slowly started to fill up. Some girl named   
Amber sat next to me. She talked up a storm while I continued to read. I highly doubt that she even noticed that I wasn't   
paying full attention anymore. A few seconds before the bell rang,Danny and Tim came in to the class. Tim gave me an evil   
glare as he and Danny sat down a few seats away from me. I caught Danny looking over at me. He turned slightly red as he   
quickly looked away.Judging that he didn't have his glasses on now, he must have just been near sighted. His eyes were a   
greyish color and were a lot prettier than they had looked in the bad lighting from last night. 


	4. Come Together

After school didn't come soon enough. As soon as PE was dismissed, I was the first one   
back to the locker room. As soon as I was smelling as pretty as a rose again and had   
cleaned myself up, I walked to the back parking lot of the school. Just as promised,   
Isabel was waiting for me next to her old, classic car. It was light blue and even had a   
set of fins attached. Her group had planned to go bowling today and had invited me along.I   
was quite eager to hang out with my new friends. I just hoped I wouldn't embarrase myself   
with my punny 100 average.  
  
I stepped up for my approach, feeling delightfully akward in an oversized pair of funky   
bowling shoes. After I threw a gutter ball for the hundreth time, I finally gave up and   
just watched Ron, Mike, Danny, Nicole, and Isabel strut their stuff. As soon as they   
finished off thier current game, they started another, only this time Danny decided to sit  
out with me.  
  
"Hey, Raye. You don't bowl often, do you?"  
  
" That obvious, eh? Back in Tokyo, my friends and I usually hung out at the local aracde   
or Cafe Karma. I haven't bowled in years. Not exactly my favorite thing in the world   
to do."  
  
" I see. So if you aren't good at bowling, what sport do you do, if any?"  
  
" well...karate mainly. I lived in a temple for the past few years with my grandpa."  
  
" Well, that explains how you kicked Jack's ass then. Haven't seen that happen in awhile."  
  
I just blushed and couldn't think of anything else to say. Suddenly, a scream broke   
our silence. The wall behind us erupted as a monster pushed its way through. It began   
shooting out tentacles and draning people's energy. I stood up and ran to a hidden corner   
of the room. I pulled out my transformation pen, hoping that I could handle this monster  
with out the scouts. After I became Sailor Mars, I went to work on the monster. Giving it  
a few fireball blasts, he released a few people. Then, I noticed that he had Danny. " Sun  
beam attack!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw five girls, all   
wearing sailor scout uniforms. I didn't recognize a single one of them, and from the looks  
on their faces, they didn't recognize me either. Together, we finished off the monster. I  
walked over to Danny to make sure he would be okay. After checking him over, I noticed   
that he was bleeding a little from his head. The blood leaked into his black hair. Lucky   
for him, the wound wasn't big and would heal quickly. I grabbed a frightened Nicole and   
shoved her over to Danny, telling her to get him and the rest of the group out of there.  
  
" Come with us," said one of the scouts while shoving me in front of her. They   
teleported away from the bowling alley to a park that I didn't recognize. They were   
dressed in the scout uniforms, except the colors were pink, aqua, purple, yellow, and   
black. The one in pink stood in front of me, looking me over.   
  
" Who are you and why are you wearing a sailor scout uniform?"   
  
"I was going to ask you the same question. I'm Sailor Mars. I moved here from Tokyo.   
So, who are you guys?"  
  
" Toyko, eh? Kinda far away aren't you. I think I've heard of you before, Sailor Mars.   
You're part of Sailor Moon's group. Bet you didn't know there's sailor scouts all around   
the world, did ya? Anyways, I'm Sailor Heart. The one in yellow is Sailor Earth. In Purple  
is Sailor Fire. Sailor Wind is in balck and Sailor Water is in aqua. We're the defenders  
of America. You here on vacation or something?"  
  
" Nope, moved here with my dad."  
  
" Really? So there's only four sailors in Japan?"  
  
" There's actually eight."  
  
" Interesting. Well, as long as you're here, you might as well help us. Hand over your   
communicator to Earth, she'll fix you up so you're connected with us. So, what high school  
you going to? We all go to Granite."  
  
" So do I! Oh, my name's Raye by the way."  
  
" Raye?!? As in Raye Hino? No way, it's me, Isabel. These are my other friend: Liz,   
Courtney, Annie, and Heather."  
  
After changing back, Isabel and I went back to the bowling alley to check up on  
everyone. The gang was doing fine, a little shaken, but they were all okay. Danny's head  
had stopped bleeding at least. After a few minutes, we all went our own ways. I got a ride   
home from Danny.  
  
" Thanks for the ride, Danny. Dad's suppose to get me a car, eventually, then I won't have   
to find a ride everywhere."  
  
" It's no problem. Was on my way there anyways. Need to talk to Tim."  
  
" It's hard to believe you two are friends. You're so different. Tim's mean and rude to me  
and you....well, you've been totally nice to me, even though you don't know me."  
  
" Hey, it's no problem. Tim's not so bad, once you get to know him."  
  
We just had a bunch of small talk the whole way home. During the ride, I really   
started to notice Danny. He was pretty cute. His black hair was always getting in his eyes  
and he had this cute little way of pushing it back. I was happy to have spent time talking  
to him today. He seemed like a nice guy. I said bye to him as I ran up the stairs to my   
room as he went looking around for Tim. I couldn't wait to call the scouts in Tokyo and  
tell them all about the scouts here. 


	5. Late Night Meeting

A few days passed with not too much happening. It was just another lazy Saturday for me. I  
was upstairs in my room, talking to the scouts back home on the internet.  
Luvbunny(Serena): How's things going Raye?  
FireOfMars(me): It's going ok. I miss being back there with you guys though.  
GreenFighter(Lita): We do too. Meet any cute guys yet? Or have you beat them all up?  
FireOfMars: Shut up Lita!  
Lovelylady(Mina): lol. I still can't believe you did that.  
FireofMars: Yeah, well. He totally deserved it. And yes, I have met some guys.  
BrainsR4Me(Amy): Never mind the boys. How's your school work coming? Heard you're doing a  
musical in your drama class.  
Lovelylady: Yeah, you get to kiss any guys in this play?  
FireOfMars: Well...yeah actually.  
Brains4Me: Away from school for a minute. You sent me an email saying that you meet new   
scouts? Is that true?  
GreenFighter: Yeah, are they as cool as us,lol  
Luvbunny: Yeah, what they like?  
FireOfMars:I couldn't believe it when they said that there was scouts all around the   
world.Never thought that we weren't the only ones.  
Lovelylady: Wonder why Artemis or Luna never said anything.  
FireOfMars: Hey guys, i g2g. Dinner's ready.  
GreenFighter: Bye Raye. Email me ok?  
Brains4Me: Take Care.  
LuvBunny: Save me some food!  
Lovely Lady: Adios Muchahca.  
FireOfMars: Byeeeeeeeee  
  
I signed off and headed downstairs. It was weird for me having to eat dinner at 5;  
we ate dinner around 8 back at the temple. I stopped at the hallway mirror to make sure I  
looked half decent or else dad would have a fit. I went around the back way, which put me   
directly into the kitchen. Around here, it was a free for all. You got your own food and  
ate wherever you wanted. I learned quickly that if I wasn't down early enough, Tim and Tom  
would take out half of the food before I got there. Looking at the massive amount of food   
I remembered that the twins were having friends over. I dug in, filling my plate and a   
second one fully. What can I say, I'm a growing girl who needs her nutrition.   
  
I sat down in front of the tv and grabbed the remote before Tom could come in and   
dominate over the tv. I settled on the Simpsons, even though it was a rerun.Seconds later,  
I heard voiced in the kitchen. Then, four guys came rushing in. Tom jumped over the couch,  
purposely trying to land on me so that he'd be right in front of the tv. I simply shoved   
him over right before he would have landed on me. He hit the floor with a nice thud.   
"Already taken, asshole," I beamed, knowing that it pissed him off when I took his   
favorite seat. The other three guys just laughed. That's when I noticed Danny was one of   
them." Can I sit here, or are you gonna kick me off too?" he asked while sitting down next   
to me with Tim on his other side. "S..Sure," I stampered. Embarrased, I turned my full  
attention back to the tv. It felt weird, being part of a normal family again. The guys   
joked around the entire time with each other. At one point in time, James,Tom's friend,  
started acting weird. He kept saying weird stuff and goofing off more than the others.   
After an hour of that, I went back up to my room.   
  
Around three in the morning, I was still up and unable to sleep. The guys had all gone to   
bed about an hour ago. They had came charging up the stairs sounding like a herd of wild   
buffalo. Finally, after playing about a half hour of solitaire, I decided to go downstairs  
and get something to eat. I crept quietly down stairs so that I wouldn't wake anyone. Of  
cours I heard nothing but loud snoring from both of the twins' rooms. I got down to the   
kitchen and didn't bother to turn any lights on because I could see just fine by the   
moonlight. I pulled out a box of cereal and was pouring it into a bowl when I heard   
sounds; I couldn't figure out where they were coming from. Instinctively, I grabbed one of  
the big knife's from the drawer and got into a ready postion. Quietly, I snuck over to the  
door. I saw a figure walk through. As soon as it had passed me, I leaped up and put the   
person in a headlock with the knife near their throat. " Please don't hurt me!" the person  
squealed. I pulled the knife away, realizing that it was Danny.   
  
"Geez, Danny. You scared me half to death. I thought you were a robber or something."   
  
" Whatcha mean I scared you? I wasn't about ready to take a knife to your throat!"   
  
" Sorry, just natural instincts for me. Being in a temple for so long kinda makes you   
prepared for anything that could happen."  
  
" Yeah, Just don't do that again, okay? So, why are you up? Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Well after that, I don't think I can go back to sleep."  
  
" Sorry, I seriously didn't mean to."  
  
" It's ok. Hey, nice PJ's by the way."  
  
I looked down and realized what he meant. I was wearing a really short tank top that  
was red and blue shorts. I turned slightly red. I quickly tried to cover myself up. He   
just laughed. " You too," I replied after noticing that he was wearing just a pair of   
sweatpants. I must admit though, he did look good. We then just sat in silence for while   
on the couch, each eating a bowl of lucky charms.   
  
" So, Raye. You got anyone special back home?"  
  
" You mean like a boyfriend? No, I don't. I did at one point of time, but things didn't   
work out. We were too different from each other and his brothers didn't like me. How about   
you?"  
  
" Nope, I've never had a boyfriend.(laughs)."  
  
" Jerk. You know what I meant.(laughs too)"  
  
" No, I don't have a girlfriend either. Anyone here interest you?"  
  
" Well....can't believe I'm actually telling you, but yeah. You American guys are so much  
different than the guys back home. Now I know why they enforce a school uniform; So that  
guys won't leave their pants half way pulled down."  
  
" Not all of us do that! I don't. I personally don't like that style.Just ain't my thing."  
  
" True.."  
  
" Well, think I'm gonna head on back up before Tim wakes up and finds me down here talking   
to his stepsis. Wonder why he dislikes you so much. I think your cool to hang with."  
  
" Really? I mean...you're cool too. Not my fault Tim's such an ass."  
  
" Yeah. G'night Raye."  
  
" Night, Danny." 


	6. A Battle In Love and War

It was now Sunday afternoon. Nancy came into my room at two in the afternoon and rudely   
woke me up with her fake cheerfullness. Turns out, she wanted to bond with me today.   
Reluctantly,I got out of bed and got dressed for the day of torture that awaited me. Even   
worst, Tim was coming along. You don't understand how bad I didn't want to go through with  
this, but if I argued, dad would only get mad at me. To tell the truth, I wasn't really   
thrilled with him lately. He was never home; I hadn't even spent a full day with him since  
I got here a week ago.   
  
We ended up going to see some movie I hadn't even heard of before. It was one of those  
action flicks where the good guys always won. I was suprised that I didn't fall asleep.  
Maybe I did and just didn't know it. Afterwards, we went to a restaurant. Nancy talked the  
whole time. Both Tim and I ignored her rambling. Every once in awhile he would glare at me   
evily, leaving me to give a rude face back. I wonder what his problem is. Nancy got up to   
"powder her nose",leaving Tim and me alone at the table. Finally, after a quick glance to  
see that Nancy was gone, he turned to me. " What the hell you think you're doing?" he   
yelled at me. Startled, I replied back with a," What are you talking about Tim? I haven't   
done anything." He shook his head at me and crossed his arms. " Don't play Ms. Innocent   
with me. I know what you are up to. So just leave Danny alone! I know you're only flirting   
with him to get at me. You leave him alone, understand? Well, do you?" he continued to   
yell." Well, for your information, I haven't been flirting with him! I haven't the   
slightest clue what made you think that," I replied. I was now in a real pissed off mood.  
First I had to hang out with Nancy all day and now this. " I heard you two last night.   
What a coincidence that you just so happen to be downstairs at the same time," he said.  
  
As luck may have it, Nancy came back before I had a chance to respond. She didn't even   
notice that Tim and I were glaring evily at each other. Right now, I bet he wanted to kill  
me as much as I wanted to kill him. He had no right to eavesdrop on my conversation with  
Danny last night. So what if I liked his best friend? That's his problem, not mine. One of  
these days I really am gonna kick his butt; simple as that.  
  
I was thrilled when we left the resturant and headed back home. As soon as we got back, I  
was the first one out of the car as I went directly to my room. The phone rang a few   
minutes later. Nancy yelled up the stairs that it was for me. I rolled off my bed and   
grabbed the phone. It was Isabel. She yacked about our latest battle with the scum of the   
world for awhile. Also,I told her all about the "fun" day I had and we laughed about how   
pissed Tim was. Then she asked if I wanted to go clubbing at Mash with her and a big group   
of people. Of course I said yes; anything to get myself out of this house and away from   
the creepy stepbrothers. Besides, I didn't want to bore the scouts back in Tokyo with my   
family problems. I could rant to Isabel; she lived for that sort of thing. After hanging   
up, I slipped in to a spegatti strapped red dress that was knee length and pulled my hair  
up in a funky design. Ten minutes later, Isabel bursted in to my room. "Got a suprise for   
you waiting downstairs!" she exclaimed while speaking way too fast.She quickly ushered me   
downstairs with a goofy grin on her face. Waiting downstairs was Danny, all dressed up. He  
had on a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt on. He looked great. The black made his grey  
eyes extremely pretty. I got nervous all of the sudden. What would Tim do if he saw Danny   
here? " You look fabulous, Raye! Ready to go?" Danny asked as he held out his arm for me.   
I blushed as I walked down the stairs and took it. My worries over Tim disappeared as   
Danny walked me outside to his car, a midnight blue mustang convertable. I slipped Isabel  
a smile of thanks. She winked back at me before hopping in to the back seat with some guy  
I didn't know. She leaned over the center console and whispered in my ear," Nice suprise,   
ain't it? By the way, this is it. I lied 'bout a big group of people. Enjoy!" I couldn't  
help but smile. Tonight was already starting out to be a big improvement over earlier. 


	7. Suprises Of All Kinds

Note: Many thanks to the bands who's songs I used in the story. What can I say, deep down  
I'm a sucker for swing music :) -littlepenguingrl  
  
Club Mash wasn't what I was expecting. Once inside, there was just one really big dance  
floor with lots of flashing lights. Instead of a DJ spinning techno, there was a live band  
playing swing music. The dance floor was full of people in flashy dresses and zoot suits.  
Isabel grabbed my arm and yanked me in to the bathroom. There, she handed me a box and   
told me to go change. Inside was a purple dress that was more appropriate for the music.   
Isabel changed into a light pink one that looked great with her short blonde hair.   
  
Back in the club, Isabel directed me to a table right up front, near the stage. I  
couldn't find Danny or Isabel's date anywhere. The band on stage finished their last song  
and moved off to allow another band to come on and replace them. The band started playing   
"Sing,Sing, Sing", causing the crowd to go wild. That's when I noticed that Isabel's date   
was the drummer. Once that song ended, they started up again with "Route 66." Danny came   
on stage and started singing. What a big shock that was for me. He was all dressed up in   
the traditional blue and white pin-stripped zoot suit.He was a great singer and held   
nothing back. They played a few more songs. For the next song, they played " Strangers in   
the Night" by Frank Sinatra. Danny slowly started to make his way down the stairs to the  
tables, the big goden spotlight following him the entire way. He made his way to our table  
and I couldn't help but blush as he sat down on our table top. He then took a hold on my   
hand and pulled me up with him on the stage. The crowd let out hoots and hollers with   
Isabel making the most noise. At the end of the song, he pulled a rose out from behind one   
of the speakers and handed it to me. Then, he turned to the audience and said," Ladies and   
gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you Raye. She'll be helping me with this next song.   
One of our classics, " It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)." He handed me a  
mic and began to sing. I waited on stage dancing a little until the female singing part   
came. Since one of my dreams has always been to become a singer, I eagerly started   
singing, enjoying myself fully. The song ended and we both took a bow before he picked me   
up in that cute sort of baby craddling position and carried me off stage. My smile was so   
big by now.   
  
He didn't put me down until we were outside the club when he set me down in the passanger  
side of his car. He got in next to me and started to drive away. " That was so amazing,   
Danny! How come you never told me you had a voice like that?" I said, still as happy as a  
clam. He just laughed before saying," I wanted to suprise you. Looks like I did my job   
well." " You sure did," I replied," How'd you knew that I could sing?" "Isabel told me   
awhile ago," he answered. After another ten minutes or so, he stopped the car in front of  
my house. I was shocked that he took me back home already, so I gave him a curios glance.  
" Come on," was all he said as he walked around and opened my door for me. He took my hand   
and led me through the side yard. We ended up behind the backyard, on the beach front.   
After kicking off our shoes, we went for a stroll down the beach. It was so romantic! We   
just walked hand in hand, watching the waves crash once they hit the shore. The night sky  
was beautiful and filled with an endless amount of stars. Everything was so perfect and I   
never wanted the night to end.   
  
When we got back to the house, we both just stood there for awhile watching the ocean.   
Finally, he pulled me in close as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Now came the moment  
that I had been waiting for, our first kiss! We started to move closer when suddenly, a   
bright light came on over us. " What the hell is goin' on here?!?" came a yell from up   
at the house. Danny and I quickly seperated. Looking up, I saw my dad there with a big   
flashlight that he kept pointed directly at us. " Get inside the house now, Raye! And go   
home, Danny; just go home," he said while trying to hold back his anger. Turns out I had  
forgotten a rule of his, no dating until I'm 17. I glanced over at Danny. He just gave me   
a weak smile and squeazed my hand one last time before leaving.   
  
Back at the house, dad sat me down in the kitchen with Nancy hoovering over the two of us.  
He held his head in his hands for a moment before he finally sighed and looked up at me.  
" Have anything to say for yourself, Raye?" he then asked me. "Yeah," I replied, " I   
didn't do anything wrong." He shook his head angridly at me. " Raye, what has gotten in to  
you? First picking fights at school and now this! What is going on?" he yelled at me.  
Nancy looked shocked at his sudden change of tone. I sighed and crossed my arms. " Geez,  
dad. It's no big suprise that you don't know what the hell is going on in my life! You   
have barely spoken more than twenty words to me since I got here! This is just the way I   
am, okay? I'm not four years old anymore. I'm responisble, dad. You should know that. Or  
at least you would if you actually had time for me instead of your new and more important   
family!" I yelled back. He then slapped me across the face." Asshole," I yelled as I stood  
up and ran up to my room. The look on Nancy's face would have ammused me if I wasn't so   
pissed off right now. I called up Isabel. She said that I was more than welcomed to stay   
at her house for a bit until things cooled off. I quickly packed a bag full of stuff and   
left a note for dad saying that I'd be back in a few days. As soon as I heard the car pull  
up, I ran out the front door before dad could even say anything. Once we got back to   
Isabel's house, I pulled out my calling card and phoned the scouts back home. 


	8. What Now

Hey, just wanted to start with a thanks to everyone for all their reviews! Because of Tantallis C Ashton, I thought that people weren't liking the story so I didn't write   
anymore.Now, I realized that people are giving it good reviews again, so I wrote up another chapter. What can I say, that flame was harsh to me. Anyways, here's another   
chapter for all my wonderful reviewers. It's going to be a little bit of a shocker for you, but just trust me, 'cause I know what I'm doing. Enjoy! -littlepenguingrl  
  
  
A few days later, I was back to living with dad, Nancy, and the twins. It had took a lot on dad's behalf, but we finally came to a few agreements. If I promised to behave and  
stay out of trouble, I would be allowed to start dating. Of course, I had to bring the boy home to be terrorized by him and Nancy, but I figured it was a small price to pay. It  
would make it especially easy since they already knew Danny. Next step was to make sure that my dad hadn't scared him off. We hadn't really talked since that night.   
That Monday morning, I had Nancy drive me to school extra early so that I could track down Danny and have a chat with him. After looking around the whole school, I finally   
found Danny sitting on the football field bleachers. He gave me a small smile as he watched me walk up. Not really sure of what to say, I sat down quietly next to him.  
  
" Hey, Danny."  
  
" Hi."  
  
" How you been doing? Haven't talk to you in awhile."  
  
" Yeah, it's been awhile hasn't it..."  
  
" Danny, is there something wrong? You haven't even tried to talk to me since that night. Are things between us still cool or what?"  
  
" I didn't see you making an effort to talk to me either, ya know. So, don't blame this all on me, ok?"  
  
" Danny? What's going on? If you got something to say, tell me!"  
  
" Look, Raye....I have other things going on,ok? Besides, your dad made it pretty clear that he didn't approve of us being together."  
  
" Is that all? Well, I talked it out with him. He said it's okay. So....we still together than, right?"  
  
" Raye, do I need to spell this out for you? Look, I think you're a great girl and all, but....there's already someone else."  
  
" What? Som...someone else? Danny?"  
  
" Sorry, I wanted to tell you earlier, but my old girlfriend and I got back together while you were having your little fight with your dad. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't  
want to bother you."  
  
" Bother me! What the hell, Danny? Is this suppose to not 'bother me'?"  
  
" Sorry, what more do you want me to say? I like Pammy, and she likes me. You just have to understand."  
  
With that, Danny stood up and left. He didn't even bother to see if I was okay! I couldn't stop the tears that started to form as he simply walked away from me. When he  
reached the bottom of the bleachers, some blonde came up and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and left together, laughing about something. I  
was devistated. I dropped my head in to my hands and felt the tears start to flow freely." Oh, no! Raye, is that you?" a voice said as a hand started to pat my shoulder.  
I pushed my hair out of the way and saw Isabel standing there with a concerned look on her face. She said then" Oh, Raye! Let me guess...Danny is back with Pammy,   
isn't he? That ass! I'm so sorry. Don't cry over him! I know it seems bad, but he doesn't truelly like Pammy. Not love like anyways. I mean, look at her. She's gorgeous.   
You have to remember, he's still a guy. They're all inconsiderate jerks who need to think more with their upper heads than their lower one!" I couldn't help but let out a small  
laugh that sounded horrible when mixed with my sobs. After talking with Isabel for awhile, I began to feel slightly better. She promised me that we'd find a way to get  
back at him. I didn't tell her then, but I wanted to get back with him , not to get back at with him for such a cruel break up. 


End file.
